The present invention relates to a plum tree, known as the "WESTERNER", and more particularly to a plum tree which bears fruit at substantially the same time as the Laroda Plum Tree (unpatented) but which fruit is distinguished from that of the Laroda Plum Tree in being of larger size, having a deeper and more extensive skin color, and in having a substantially greater amount of red color in its flesh.
For many years, the applicant has grown large acreages of fruit trees and has constantly sought to produce improved fruit trees. This quest has involved several procedures. First, he has constantly kept his orchards under surveillance in an effort to find and reproduce any sports or mutations that might occur and promise improved quality or characteristics. Second, he has germinated thousands of random pollinated seedlings, grown them to maturity and evaluated the resultant trees and their fruit. Third, he has cross-pollinated selected varieties and similarly evaluated the resultant progeny. Whether a random pollinated seedling, a cross-pollinated seedling, a sport or a mutation, he has asexually reproduced the trees of selected quality. The subject plum tree resulted from the germination of a random pollinated stone on the applicant's ranch near Church and Greenwood Avenues, near Sanger, Calif. in 1968. The seedling of the present variety was germinated by the applicant and grown with thousands of other seedlings on his ranch near the intersection of the designated Church and Greenwood Avenues until its unique qualities were detected and appreciated. The applicant then asexually reproduced the instant variety of plum tree by budding scions of the seedling into plum rootstock and grew the resultant trees in the applicant's plum orchard at the northwest corner of Belmont and Armstrong in Fresno, Calif. The budded progeny were grown at such intersection until it was determined that the new variety dependably and accurately reproduced the superior characteristics observed by the applicant in the original seedling.
The instant variety of plum tree has not been introduced to the trade. As will subsequently become apparent, it is somewhat similar to the Laroda Plum Tree (unpatented) with which it bears fruit which matures at substantially the same time. The Laroda and the present variety plum tree are harvested on or about July 15. The instant variety is distinguished from the Laroda Plum Tree in its production of fruit of larger size, deeper and more extensive external color, and brighter flesh coloration.